To the automobile an electric junction box is mounted. The electric junction box has various types of structures, for example, the one provided with a case 301 shown in FIG. 5, which is well known (see PTL 1).
As shown in FIG. 5, the foregoing electric junction box 301 includes a frame 302 to which a plurality of components is attached, a lower cover 303 and an upper cover 304 which are attached to the frame 302. These frame 302, lower cover 303, upper cover 304 are made of synthetic resin.
The foregoing frame 302 is provided with a side wall 321, an opening 320a surrounded by a lower end 321a of the side wall 321, an opening 320b surrounded by an upper end 321d of the side wall 321, and a flange 322 projecting from an outer face 321b of the side wall 321.
The lower cover 303 is designed to cover the opening 320a of a downside of the frame 302, and includes a bottom wall, a side wall 331, and a flange 332 projecting from the outer face of the side wall 331.
The upper cover 304 is designed to cover the opening 320b upside the frame 302, and includes a ceiling wall 342, and a side wall 341.
An upper end 331a of the side wall 331 of the lower cover 303 is positioned inside the side wall 321 of the frame 302, and the lower end 321a of the side wall 321 of the frame 302 abuts onto the flange 332. An upper end 321d of the side wall 321 of the frame 302 is positioned inside the side wall 341 of the upper cover 304, and the lower end 341a of the side wall 341 of the upper cover 304 abuts onto the flange 322.
Also, in order to readily attach the lower cover 303 to the frame 302, on the upper end 331a of the side wall 331 of the lower cover 303 is formed to include a tapered face 334. Likewise, in order to readily attach the upper cover 304 to the frame 302, on the upper end 321d of the side wall 321 of the frame 302 is formed to include a tapered face 324.